


Who Lights Your Way?

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night is dark and full of terrors, daytime is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Lights Your Way?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Sunshine' at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com).

The sunlight covered her skin in a glow, the warmth of it welcome after the cold stone of Dragonstone. The ones that dared to mock her openly jested that her God was not needed; nobody lit a torch in the bright sunshine when they did not lack for heat. 

Melisandre smiled patronizingly, they were the old, the stubbornly faithful or the downright stupid, they couldn’t see what was right in front of them, what was bearing down on them. It was not up to her to enlighten them but the words were a pleasure in themselves, just as shutting them up would be.

“What is it that gives the sun heat, if not fire? Who lights your way, if not R’hallor? The night is dark and full of terrors but he makes it safe for you to walk in the light of day, in his light. You are welcome.”

She smiled again as they looked at each other, unsure what to say. No answer would ever escape her, no question would leave her open mouthed and dumbfounded. And if it ever did, she would burn the person that asked it.


End file.
